


Figure me out

by LowQuality_Bi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance needs to get his shit together, M/M, Mentioned Allura - Freeform, No Beta, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, We Die Like Men, hurt keith, i don’t know how to tag, post-season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowQuality_Bi/pseuds/LowQuality_Bi
Summary: It’s been two years since the war, two years since returning to earth. Two years since Allura’s sacrifice. It’s been one year since the “incident” and Keith knows this much:He loves LanceLance doesn't love him
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Figure me out

It’s been two years since the war, two years since returning to earth. Two years since Allura’s sacrifice. It’s been one year since the “incident” and Keith knows this much:

He loves Lance  
Lance doesn't love him

Keith knows that what they’re doing doing isn’t healthy, he knows that what they’re doing is causing more harm then healing, but still, he can’t bring himself to stop, not when Lance’s touch is like coming home, not when being with Lance, even if just to be used as a tool to forget, makes it feel like he’s finally wanted. 

So yeah, Keith knows that what they have going on is a bad idea, but he doesn't’ stop.

It all started about a year ago, Keith doesn’t even remember how it began. He guesses it was at a reunion where they both had a little too much to drink. He guesses that he dragged Lance into a room because all he can remember is Lance, everywhere. Trailing burning kisses down his throat, hand roaming along his stomach, whispers of love not meant for him. He remembers Lane calling out Allura’s name and the morning after where Lance made him promise not to tell anyone while he threw up over a toilet with a look of regret. Still, they kept meeting up and doing it all over again anyway, and Keith knows it’s because he would do anything for Lance, even at the extent of his own happiness.

So Keith stays and he learns and he knows. 

Keith grows to learn a lot in that year. He learns when Lance needs a friend to lean on or when he needs someone to empty out in. He learns that Lance keeps a photo of Allura in every room in his house because he’s scared of forgetting her, he keeps the one of their first date on his person at all times. He learns that if he ran his fingers through Lance’s hair, the former blue paladin would start crying at the touch. He learns that at night Lance will cry out for Allura before crying himself back to sleep and repeating the cycle.

He even knows the intimate details. 

He knows that if he hummed and swirled his tongue the right way Lance comes undone in two minutes (morbidly he wonders if Allura knew that too). He knows that Lance prefers not to look at his face during these meetings, if only to pretend that the one in his arms is a princess with silver hair and diamond eyes. He knows that Lance expects him to be gone by morning because he doesn’t like facing Keith after what they’ve done. 

Keith knows Lance doesn’t love him, but he stays  
That was Keith’s mistake

Lance doesn’t notice a lot of things, the important things, until it’s too late. He doesn’t notice when Allura begins feeling ill until it's too late. He doesn't notice just how much he loved her, and how much he didn’t. So that one night about a year ago when drunkenly decided to pull Keith in a closet and kiss him only to have him kiss back with so much passionate burned his heart, he was thankful. Because at that point he hadn’t notice just how truly destroyed he was without Allura, he didn’t notice that continuing the kiss and not pulling away, would be the worst mistake of his life. 

Lance had told Keith not to tell anyone. Had threatened to end their friendship, one built on years of trust and partnership, all because he couldn’t get over Allura. He didn’t notice he already had. 

The year that followed was spent with tentative touches and forbidden kisses. In the company of friends they acted normally, or at least Lance thought. He didn’t notice. He didn’t notice that the first month Keith was happier, hopeful with amethyst eyes displaying the galaxy. He didn’t notice how as time passed Keith began to close off, something akin to when he first became a paladin, not responding to team calls, only showing up when he called. He didn’t notice when, in bed, he would call Allura’s name every time, without fail, and that every time Keith’s eyes would be a little duller whenever they met up. He didn’t notice when Keith would cry in the bed they shared, as he hopelessly prayed to wherever god was out there for his feelings to be returned. 

Lance didn’t notice that their relationship was slowly killing Keith. He didn’t return his love. 

That was Lance’s mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and an experimental one so don’t take it to hard. I honestly didn’t know how I was going to end this and in the end left it as it is. Fun fact: I originally intended to have Keith die and for Lance to regret it for the rest of his life.  
> I am a little disappointed at how short it is and wish I kept it going but it seemed to be in a comfortable place.  
> Will most likely edit and revise the story in the future.


End file.
